A Different Perception
by ShinoDagon
Summary: When Harry got his books, he picked up two more not on the list. With a different way of looking at things and learning a new language, things will be different at Hogwarts.
1. chapter 1

DZ2's 'New Powers' Challenge:

Plot:Harry wasn't as defenceless as people wanted to think; on his first trip to Diagon Alley, he discovers a book in Flourish and Blotts that changes him in more ways than one.

Rules:Grey, Dark or Evil Powerful Harry **Grey eventual OP**

Crossover elements, though only as far as the power Harry unlocks **Naruto and Elder Scrolls (Particularly Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim)**

Harry must use his new powers at Hogwarts to make things better for him **Done**

At least once, Harry must use his new power on the Dursleys **Any doubt?**

All pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harry/Hermione **So, who? (Any suggestions welcome)**

Harry can go to any House **Ravenclaw most likely**

Guidelines:Full Crossovers **Later, maybe for the Summers**

Multiverse/Multiple Crossovers **Done**

Super/OP-Harry **Do you consider the Rinnegan OP?**

Dark-Lord Harry **Maybe,** **depends**

Harry later discovers his family are somehow tied to the power he gained **Possible, basing the fact that there is life (nature) chakra, so there must be death chakra as well, (how else would the Rinnegan be able to use the Six Paths Bodies? Or resurrect?)**

Multiple powers from multiple fandoms are unlocked by Harry **Yes, but needs either unlocking it, practice** , **or circumstance**

Harry's power is somehow tied to his fate as Master of Death **Possible**

Nice-Severus **Now, how to do this?**

Good-Voldemort **I think I know how to do this, maybe**

Characters from the XOver world come to Britain and meet Harry **Only from Naruto, I just can't justify anyone from Skyrim coming over, Daedric Prince or not**

Slash **Unknown** **, see above**

Harems **Possible, especially if certain things happen with the Council in Konoha**

Harry/Multi **Again, see above**

Harry somehow forges/gains a weapon or familiar **Most likely, Hedwig** **but most likely the Rinnegan's chakra receivers**

Forbidden:Light Harry **Duh, needs at least some darkness to see fully**

Dumbledore-allied Harry **Can see past many things**

Weak Harry **Hardly weak, maybe physically at first, but not even considered weak for long**

Harry abandoning the power he discovers **The first time he uses it, he likes it**

The Dursleys NOT being introduced to the 'new and improved' Harry **Let's see** **... GOT IT!**

Harmony **She'll be too jealous that she can't have his books to get such power, as he's still studying** **them**

And now, I present to you, A Different Perspective.

Third person's POV

Harry Potter was looking around the book store, wondering around, trying to find the perfect book or books to accompany the selection he got for Hogwarts. In all honesty, he has no idea what he was looking for, but something would be better than nothing.

'Honestly, very little in the way of organization, still, limit myself to just two books, and get more later.' Harry thought to himself, before resuming his search.

Three more shelves later, he comes across a section titled 'Foreign Ideas'.

'Nothing says I need to stay in what Hogwarts has to say about magic, and maybe there'll be something that will help. Now let's see here...' Harry begins looking at the books, 'Chi, next, mana, next, magic from a place called Galoran, next, Wiccan, next, white magic, maybe later, black magic, maybe later, blue magic, maybe later, what's this?' Harry pulls out the book, 'A book titled Dovahzul?' Harry opens the book to the first page and skims it, 'Another language, this will help.' Harry puts the book in his arm then behind searching again.

'Elemental Magic, later, Magical Writing, later, ah, 'A Different Perspective, A Guide to Looking at Things Differently,' this book already has me intrigued.'

Harry opens the book and reads the first page. 'So, this is basically the chakra book and another rolled in one, practically two books in one, this one seems to be more focused on the seeing and thinking, this will work.'

Harry, with his extra books in hand, heads back in search of Hagrid.

A short while later.

"What do you have there?" (I don't think I'm doing Hagrid's accent in this story)

Harry shows Hagrid the books he chose.

"Those look good, right? Done here?"

"Yes, I believe I am." Harry responds.

Later, at the Dursley's house, never home but house, he takes out his two extra books and mentally flips a coin to decide which one to read first.

'A Different Perspective, A Guide to Looking at Things Differently' won, and so, chapter 1, understanding Chakra.

'Chakra is, at it's most basic sense, energy of life and death, though now it is called Nature Chakra, it is still life itself. Chakra that is used by a person with no outside source, is made from two different energies, the physical energy that is gained through a healthy body and exercise and the spiritual energy gained from experience and knowledge.'

'Chakra can also be used for five basic elements, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth,and Water. These elements all have their strengths and weaknesses. Fire is weak against Water, but strong against Wind. Do not discount one element as inferior to any other. Lightning is fast, but needs precision, Fire is consuming, but needs control, Wind is Flighty, but good at listening, Water is fluid, but unsure, Earth is stubborn, but unmoving.'

That makes sense to Harry, each element had their strong points and their weak points, meaning that neither of them had the total advantage. What else is there?

'This by itself is a unique advantage to have, but, most people only have one or two elements that they have an 'affinity' with, however, with training, other affinities may be added.'

'Chakra elements are not the only thing that Chakra can do, there are certain families that have a bloodline, or Kekkei Genkai, that allows them to do more than what normal people could do.'

'These techniques are rare and typically very protected.'

There next few sections went through the evolution of how they came about, and how they are connected.

'Each Kekkei Genkai also has drawbacks, the Sharingan allows for visual perfect memory, but when used to much in battle, can drive a person insane because their more memorable experiences will degrade over time, leaving behind only the memories you wish you could forget. Speed is also another factor, it doesn't matter if you can see the attack coming, especially if you cannot dodge or stop it.'

'The Byakugan can be circumvented by using machines, while the Rinnegan is the only one that has the least discernable weakness, but it can be found.'

Harry thought it appropriate, no one family could rule the others, especially not if they found out the weaknesses.

'There are other Kekkei Genkai that can change perspective, such as the genjutsu masters of the Kurama Clan, but they have to deal with the side effect of having a second personality.'

This, was interesting, right now it's all related to changing your perspective or the perspective of others around you. This definitely requires further reading.

It was after a few hours when Harry finally realized the time. Since it was so late, and he knew there was no way that he wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon, he continues reading the book.

At the very end, there's a section about unlocking chakra, and how it can be used generally increase muscle power, and reaction time.

The final pages were for a drop of blood to be placed there to determine if you had any Kekkei Genkai that the book talks about. Harry thinks it through, before coming to the conclusion that any extra help would be appreciated.

Dropping his blood, he waits as his name, Harry Potter, is written in what appears to be his blood, followed by all the Kekkei Genkai that he studied about. According to the instructions, that means that he has access to all the Bloodlines he has read about, but most need some sort it 'trigger' to activate.

The activation also intrigues Harry, but, like everything else, it makes sense, you just don't give a child a gun unless you teach him the child first, otherwise, there will be trouble. However, _all_ of them? That makes him wonder about what he'll get from 'Dovahzul', would he get _too_ powerful?

Though the thought does give him a thrill, he figures first, just focus on what he can do.

'Ok, so like everything else,' Harry thought, 'Byakugan needs training to be effective, and even though I can unlock the Sharingan, I don't have it yet, which means the Rinnegan is out of my reach at the moment. Swift Release, and the genjutsu bloodline need chakra, which I have yet to unlock. First thing first, unlock chakra, then see about using the Byakugan.'

Mind made up, he settles down and tried to get some sleep.

'After all, I need all the energy I can get if I'm to use my changes effectively.'

The next few days were hectic for Harry, eating enough to fuel the day, trying to ignore the comments from the Dursley family, and going to the park to meditate to unlock his chakra.

Being in such nature helped, but, he still couldn't find his chakra center.

'What am I doing wrong? Maybe I really need to concentrate?'

Trying it for the last time before reading the second book, he takes his position with crossed legs, eyes gently closed, and palms together and facing up. Reaching into himself, he gently follows the pulsing power that flows through him.

As with each time, he starts to get lost around his heart, but this time, he waits, and slowly follows where the pulling leads him. This was where he changes things, where from before he'd get frustrated and give up, now, he's patient, and waiting.

Getting to his center, he finds that his chakra is deep, and now that he knows where it is located, it appears to want to follow his lead.

'Good, now, let's see about guiding you to my eyes.' Harry thinks.

It takes a couple of tries, but soon, he's able to channel his chakra to his eyes with ease. Now the only thing left is practice, and getting used to the way Byakugan users see everything.

The next couple of days fell into a routine with Harry, use his Byakugan as soon as he wakes up to know how much time he has before the Dursley's are up, then get down to practicing. First, it is chakra control. Using his chakra, he carefully balances random objects from around the house on his fingers to train in precision over time, followed by trying to get used to Swift Release, by sending his chakra all over his body, and running around the playground.

With as much training that he did, as well as reading the first couple of chapters in every other book save for Dovahzul, he wants to read that one on the train.

With as much training as he put in, it's little wonder that soon Dudley and Vernon thought that they could rile Harry up.

"Freak, what do you think your doing?" Vernon asks.

"Going for a run." Harry responds, which apparently must have been the wrong thing, as he gets a punch from Dudley. 'Ok, that's it, I am not going to let myself be beaten up by them any longer, but, to use my chakra or not?' Another punch, this time to the face solves that problem.

'Chakra it is, and what's with those paths that are in everyone? It's almost like it is for some kind of energy...' An experimental hit caused Dudley's arm to go stiff mid-swing. Little did Harry know, he his a tenketsu point, paralyzing it temporarily.

'Oh, now this just got more interesting...'


	2. A Different Sight, A Different Word

Harry Potter, pushing his trolly through the crowds, was careful about activating his Byakugan. It's not that he wanted to use it, he really did, but he was careful about _abusing_ it. To him, it was just another too, a unique tool yes, but it a tool and not the be-all-end-all of every discussion. Considering he still needed help in illusions, activating his Sharingan, possibly finding a way to counter the effects of the Mangekyō Sharingan induced blindness, and learning to use Swift Release, not to mention finding more information about the Rinnegan, the Tetseigan, and the Ketsuryūgan, he had a lot to deal with.

'Ok, first thing I need to do is practice Swift Release, seeing how it speeds up the body, having the Sharingan active as well should help negate the negative effects of having to force your brain to act faster than normal by perceiving things at a faster rate naturally.' Harry thinks, going through what he knows about how Kekkei Genkai.

'That means, I'll need to be placed in a life or death situation out of my control, then practice it until the third stage activate. Swift Release should technically be easy, just spread the chakra throughout the body, but evenly to avoid one part being faster than any other.'

Upon seeing that there was no platform 9 and 3/4, he removes his glasses to act like he was running his tires, and just for a moment, activate the Byakugan.

'As I thought, hidden, it appears to be an illusion, might as well go through it.'

Harry's POV

Seeing the Hogwarts Express, all I can think is wow, and beautiful. I also take a quick check to see that my backpack was still in, I still need too read the Dovahzul book, and as a new language, I'll need to be careful. If it is a magical language, them going around and speaking the words might cause problems, but practicing their writing, but if it is instead a written magic, this will be interesting.

Pulling my trunk onboard, I find an empty compartment to just read. After a clever use of chakra to temporarily increase my strength, I get my truck stored overhead. Placing my bag right beside me, I pull out Dovahzul and start reading

'Dovahzul is the language of dragons. Each word needs to be fully understood for it to be used in a Shout, or Thu'um. From there way it is spoken, to the way it is written, to the way it draws your power. When such a thing is understood.'

'Most of the time, a Thu'um, or shout, is composed of three words, each one empowering the word before it. Take for example, Unrelenting Force, the word are Fus Ro Dah, or, Force Balance Push respectively.'

'It takes a lot of study and repetition to fully master one word, so do not be discouraged when you cannot get the most simplest word just yet.'

'It should be prudent to add that there is a specific type of person who can use the Thu'um instinctively. The Dovahkin is a rare person who needs the soul of a dragon to unlock using a Thu'um, or have a person willingly share their knowledge with him or her. Such a being of very rare, and if found, is capable of great destruction and healing.'

I had to stop, and reflect on what I know. 'Learning this language will be hard' I think, and look out my window. 'I'll need time, and space, as well as a lot of writing. The Sharingan does have the capability to copy things, but this would be one of the two things they can't copy exactly, a clan technique.'

What comes next in the book is the letters translation for Dovahzul, then a list of Shouts, followed by their English phonetic translation. This is going to be a long ride, but I can get started a Thu'um called Become Ethereal. The word are Feim, Zii, and Gron, Fade, Spirit, and Bind respectively.

If I can at least get Feim, by the end of the year, then I'll be happy.

Another thought comes to mind as I specifically study that one word, 'If I combine this with Swift Release, or even the Byakugan, will that mean I can avoid things that are meant to give my injuries?

"Feim" I test out the word, feeling it out, letting the way it is written in it's natural language flow in my mind. Fade, the first word. It means to gradually grow faint and disappear. I also think about how it connects to Zii, Spirit, and Gron, Bind.

"Feim means Fade, the first Word, Zii is Spirit, the second Word, and Gron is the third Word, Bind, Fade Spirit Bind. Fade to be a spirit, bound for much longer." I think out loud. It does make sense that way.

"Feim," I feel the draw on my magic, but it seems that something is off, something needs more.

"Feim!" I say louder, drawing more energy, but still, not enough, but enough to have me catch my breath.

"Maybe, the Thu'um, Shout, I need to shout it out for it to be more effective!" I hit my head, it was so simple, it even told me in the book!

"FEIM!" I shout, and put a lot of magic into the Thu'um, and then it happens.

Everything turns to a blue hue for a couple of seconds before returning to normal, and I'm left with an ache I'm my throat, that quickly goes away. "That, was awesome." I say, before curling up on the seat and falling asleep.

It was only a couple minutes later when I wake up. "Feim!" I shout out again, and experience the same thing, before it all goes back to normal, only this time, i don't feel the need to curl up and sleep. Instead, it's only a warning ache in my throat.

I take another look in Dovahzul and read just a little bit forget, and come across a small section.

'After using a Thu'um, it is natural to experience a need to rest your voice. this is normal, as our bodies are not made to use the Thu'um like the species that use the Thu'um as their first language.'

Nice to know.

After reading for a few minutes, I try again, that is, after putting the book away. "FEIM!"

Needless to say, I don't stay upright, i fall asleep right then and there, I fall unconscious.

(A couple hours later)

"-I honestly don't know, Madam Pomfrey. All I know is that an unknown spell was used, had a high magical output, and a first year unconscious and unresponsive. I've already explained everything to Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore."

'Who's talking?' I think, and carefully activate the Byakugan to see what's going on, only to be blocked by something completely around me. 'Must be a lot of magic them, cannot get through it, so therefore, to dense for me to see.' I rationalize, before closing it down. I don't need any exhaustive so soon after doing that stunt.

"Well, he should be waking up soon, I'll check up on him and see if he can provide any additional information."

I close my eyes and quickly pretend to be asleep. I don't know where I am, and the Byakugan would be ineffective at gaining information. I need to train on looking through magic instead of looking at it instead.

"I know your awake Mr. Potter. What in Earth were you thinking?

"Would you honestly believe that i was just to excited?"

"Nope, though I can believe that your magic got away with you when you were excited. Though why would there be so much damage to your throat?" The, nurse, doctor(?) asks.

"Ah, maybe I accidentally pushed my magic through my shouting causing the damage?" I hope she buys that lie.

"I can accept that, though I know you are hiding something." She tells me, before waving her wand in a complicated motion over my body, before proclaiming, "Perfectly healthy, now, I guess you can go get Sorted and get on with the feast. If there are any complications, you come to me immediately."

"Yes ma'am." I say, before getting gout of the bed. "Do you know what happened to the things I was with?" I ask.

"Right on the bedside, and your trunk will be sent to your dormitory." She casually responds.

"Thank you ma'am."

(A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I just had to figure out how to write out that scene, and for the Shadow Companion, writing all the minute rules that Lucius Malfoy will use is a pain. Hopefully another story will come out soon in response to a challenge that the creator sent to me specifically. No idea just yet though.)


End file.
